list of monsters for evil king jaden
by Chooch77
Summary: a list of the decks of all of my ocs and their description


List of Evil Heroes

M=Infernal Prodigy, Malicious fiend, Lightning golem, Wild Cyclone, Malicious edge, Soul Crusher, Nightmare beast, Dark Gaia, Dark Plasma, Krebons, Motoro, Marauding Captain, Hope Crusher, Infernal Esper, Mind Crush, Shadowous, Speed Lord, Dark Titan, Mind Master, Infernal Golem, Catastrophic Commander, Excellerate, Neos, Malicious Monster, Knight of the Darkness, Thunder/Lightning Troll, Order Demon, Shadow Spirit, Frost Dragon, Chaos Neos, Infernal Gaia Core, Incinerator, Nilonn, Dark Wanderer, Dark HummingBird, Voltic Wing, Nightmare Symbiote, Infernal Hunter, Blood Angel, Supreme Overlord, Ultimate Gaia Dragon, Kaiser Inferno Wing, Terror Storm, Infernal Slicer, Firestorm, Plasma Symbiote, Synchros, Primodial Devil, Shadow Devil, Justifying Knight, Great Manju Giggas, Chaos Luster Gaia, Exodus, Sleek, Abyssal Wing, Inferno Enforcer, Dark Joiner, Chaos Evolver, Devil Neos, Thorn, Fiend Joker, Striker, Synchronion, Dark Golem, Hell Brat, Malevolent Assassin, Dusk Dragon, Vampiric Drainer, Destroyer Fiend, Dark Bubbleman, Hell Chariot, Bellument, Dark Speed Neos, Cursed Soldier, Dark Avenger, Abyss Deity, Necro Wing, Raticicle, Shadow Hunter, Solaris, Doom Commander, Omega, Darkness Flame Inferno Wing, Malicious Claw, Black Sword, Clay Sphere, Death hand, Kamara, Supreme King, flame assailant, Volvagia, Primordial Ooze, Eclipse Nova, Armageddon, Magma Enforcer, Life Eater, Nightmare Excellon, Speed lord, blackened nightmare, sky nightmare, double image, golden speed night, ghost dude, speed night, neo hunter, nightmare crisis, golden nightmare, blood night, dark speed night, sky berserker,

F=Infernal Sniper, Eclipse Wing, Infernal Enforcer, Infernal Wing, Blue Flamedge, Light Banisher, Inferno Vampire Empress, Vampire Empress II Ilya, Dark Flare Phoenix, Dark Devourer, Inferno Cyclone, Infernal Darkshot, Dark Catastrophe, Deathstrike, Phantomless, Darkness Inferno Wing, Death Wing, Psychic Shot Witch, Eclipse, Cataclysm, Dark Punisher, Darkness, Ain Soph Aur, Bone Crusher, sky witch, winged despair, lovely fire,

Monsters

Infernal Gainer-level 4, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: During your Main Phase 1: You can banish this card to target 1 face-up Fiend-Type monster you control; that target can attack twice during each Battle Phase. During your second Standby Phase after this effect was activated: Special Summon this banished card in face-up Attack position.

Description: A giant in spiked red and black armor.

Malicious fiend-level 7, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

3500/2100

Description: A man with black metal wings in black armor and with claws on his hand

Lightning golem- level six, fiend type, light attribute, effect, fusion of elemental hero clayman and elemental hero sparkman: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target

2400/1500

Description: A giant in large turquiouse armor with lightning spikes attached to the back of it

Wild Cyclone- level 8, earth attribute, fiend type, effect, fusion of Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart. Effect: This monster cannot be special summoned except with "Dark Fusion." If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, destroy all spell and trap cards your opponent controls.

1900/2300

Description: A man with a dark green pair of avian wings and wearing only a small toga also has a red mask

Infernal Prodigy-level two, dark attribute, fiend type, effect: If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card in face up attack position. If you tribute this card to tribute summon an "Elemental Hero," "Destiny Hero," or "Evil Hero" monster, draw 1 card during this turn's end phase.

300/600

Description: A skinny man in strange demonic black armor with horns attached to the top and a tail and wings

Infernal Sniper-Level 6, fire attribute, fiend type, effect, fusion of Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Effect: This monster cannot be special summoned except with the effect of "Dark Fusion". During your Standby Phase, if this card is in face up defense position, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell cards.

2000/2500

Description: A man in red and yellow armor and wearing a visor on his head. He has long, slick black hair and his right arm is a pair of pincers that act as a gun

Malicious Edge-Level 7, Earth Atribute, Fiend type, effect: If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 tribute. During Battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than the attack of this card, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent.

2600/1800

Description: A blue suited fiend with dark blue hair and blue metalic fiend wings and two pairs of claws

Soul Crusher-Level 4, Fiend type, Dark Attribute, effect: When this card is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster, remove this card from play to Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" monster from your graveyard.

1700/1500

Description: A giant skeleton like fiend with a glowing blue cage attached to it

Nightmare Beast-Level 8, Fiend Type, Dark Attribute, effect: You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Evil Hero" monster. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, this card gains 300 ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower then the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent

2850/0

Description: a largde blue lizard like beast with crystalline structures on the back

Dark Gaia-level 8, fiend type, earth attribute, effect: 1 Fiend-Type monster + 1 Rock-Type monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. When this card declares an attack, change all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)

?/0

Description: A warrior dressed in white with fiendish red and black wings and a lizard's tail. Also wears a white helmet with a red visor

Dark Plasma-level 9, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion" You can remove from play all "Evil Hero" monsters from your Graveyard to have this card gain 200 ATK for each card removed, until the End Phase. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.

3300/2000

Description: A creature that looks like nightmare from soul calliber with gold and black armor on and a fiendish shield with an eye on it.

Krebons-level 2, dark attribute, fiend type, effect: Select 1 "Evil Hero" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. Send this card and another "Evil Hero" monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard whose total Levels are equal to that Fusion Monster's. Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

1200/400

Description: a midget with a lot of spiralling eyes and green helmet and bodysuit

Marauding Captain-Level 3, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Your opponent cannot select another "Evil Hero" monster you control as an attack target. When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Evil Hero" monster from your graveyard. This card cannot be used as a Synchro material monster.

1200/400

Description: A knight dressed in white with a saber as a sword and black bat-like wings and a tail

Hope Crusher-level 10, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" + "Evil Hero Dark Catastrophe" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all monsters equipped to it by its own effect. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. During each of your End Phases, destroy 1 card on the field.

4000/2000

Description: A monster that looks like a buffed up version of Frieza's second version with blue coloring and a large blue left hand with three claws that looks like it has a tail

Infernal Esper-level 4, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect by revealing 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and sending 1 of the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that card from your Main Deck to the Graveyard. Until the End Phase, this card's name becomes the name of the monster you sent to the Graveyard.

1700/1500

Description: A red creature with one eye and four claws surrounding it

Mind Crush- level 5, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except during your Main Phase 1. When this card is Normal Summoned, if you control another "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to your side of the field in face-up Attack Position. If you Special Summon a monster this way, this card must declare an attack this turn. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card attacked or was attacked, return 1 face-up monster you control to the top of the owner's Deck

2100/100

Description: A man that looks normal if you cut off the hand that has a mouth making it up and the fact that his head is mostly his mouth

Dark Titan- level 10, dark attribute, fiend type, effect: "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" + "Evil Hero Infernal Enforcer" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can pay 800 Life Points to destroy 2 cards your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

4000/0

Description: A massive blue centaur with a head where his stomach is as well as an axe and sword in both of his hands and a fiendish armor

Mind Master-level 6, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: 1 "Evil Hero Krebons" + 1 EARTH monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can send 1 "Evil Hero" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to select 1 monster on your opponent side of the field and remove it from play. During the End Phase, the removed monster returns to the opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position

2000/1700

Description: A green and black robotic cyborg like fiend with his intestines showing and a bloody face

Infernal Golem- level 8, fiend type, fire attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" + "Evil Hero Lightning Golem" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion" Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster on the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

3200/3600

Description: a giant rock golem with large fists and lava coursing through it, it also has spikes on its back

Catastrophic Commander-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster + 2 DARK monster  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard to your side of the fiend. That monster is treated as a DARK Fiend-Type monster. This card gains the effects of all face-up DARK Fiend-Type monsters you control (Except "Evil Hero Catastrophic Commander").

2600/2500

Description: a fiend with peg legs and clawlike hands and angelic armor (looks like it was made from an angel) and with bat like wings

Neos-Level 4, fiend type, dark type, effect: This card's name is also treated as "Elemental Hero Neos" while this card is face-up on your side of the field. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Neo-Spacian", "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field. Negate the effect(s) of that card.

1000/700

Description: a black fiendish neos with bat wings and gauntlets

Malicious Monster-level 8, fiend type, water attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" + "Elemental Hero Prisma" + "1 WATER monster" This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Dark Fusion". During your Battle Phase, by paying 500 Life Points, you can increase the ATK of all Fusion monsters you control, by 500 until the end of this Turn(Excluding this card). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1, Level 6 or lower, "Evil Hero" card from your hand, to your Side of the Field.

2900/2400

Description: a giant ice beast that looks to be made out of crystals and looks like a dog

Shadowous-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Evil Hero Shadow Spirit + any 1 Evil Hero monster  
When this is summoned select 1 Evil Hero monster used to summon this card except Evil Hero Shadow Spirit this cards effect effect becomes the same as the select monsters effect. When this card battles a monster with a higher Level than this card you can remove from play 1 Evil Hero monster in your graveyard from play to change the battle positions of all monsters on the field except Evil Hero monsters.

2500/2000

Description: A wraith like blue creature that looks like a dragon priest from skyrim

Chaos Neos-"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" + "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss"  
Must be first Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization"). During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck, then Set all face-up monsters on the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can toss a coin 3 times. ● 3 Heads: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● 2 Heads: For the rest of the turn, the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls are negated. ● 1 Head: Return all monsters you control to the hand.

9 stars

3000/2500

description: Looks like a semi-angelic with black and white armor and claws

Infernal Gaia Core-"Evil Hero Gaia Giant"+""Evil Hero Terra Plate"+""Evil Hero Core Prodigy"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with Dark can remove 1 Rock type monster in your Graveyard from play to Special Summon 1 Rock type monster from your hand or Removing 2 Rock Type monsters you control from play, you can decrease 1 of your opponents monsters ATK to 0 until the end of your turn.

8 stars

2900/2000

Description: A giant golem

Dark Wanderer

"While you control no cards, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. "Evil Hero" monsters you control inflicts Piercing Damage. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can draw 1 card. If that card is an "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster, you can reveal it to draw 1 more card."

description: a tribal zombie with wrappings around him

1700/1600

Dark HummingBird-

Voltic Wing- level 8, fiend type, light attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion" When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

2800/2000

Description: a blue creature with a blaster for hands and wings attached

Nightmare Symbiote-

**:**

"Evil Hero Nightmare Lord" + "Evil Hero Plasma Symbiote"

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". When this card is Fusion Summoned, return all of your removed from play "Evil Hero" monsters to your Deck and shuffle your Deck. The original ATK of this card is 1000 x the number of monsters returned to your Deck by this card's effect.

Description: Venom from spider man

Infernal Hunter-

"Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" + 1 Fiend-Type monster  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". You can remove from play 1 Fiend-Type monster you control to destroy 1 card on the field. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 monster removed from play by this cards effect. That monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase.

2400/1850

Description: A white haired vampire hunter with guns in both hands and a red trench coat

Supreme Overlord-Evil Hero Supreme Overlord effect:  
This monster can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, ''Overlord Ritual''. You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. Pay 500 Life Points when this card is Ritual Summoned. Increase the ATK of this card for each removed from play ''Evil Hero'' by 200. Once per turn, you can remove 1 ''Evil Hero'' on the field from play. When you use this effect, decrease the DEF by 100.

3000/2000

Description: A fiendish armored overlord

Ultimate Gaia Dragon-"Evil Hero Dark Gaia" + "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" + "Evil Hero Dark Gaia"

This card can only be summoned with "Dark Fusion."  
When this card is summoned, all other monsters on your side of the field are destroyed and your opponent gets to draw 1 card from their Deck.  
This card gains 200 ATK and DEF for every monster on the field with Evil Hero in its name.

4000/3800

Description: A giant purple dragon with spikes

Kaiser Inferno Wing-

"Evil Hero Inferno Wing" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by "Dark Fusion". Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each card in the graveyard that includes "Elemental Hero" or "Evil Hero" in it's name. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

2500/2100

Description: a large demonic woodlike inferno wing with sparks

Terror Storm-level 8, fiend type, wind attribute, effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned except with a Fusion Summon by the effect of "Dark Fusion". By sending 1 card (except this card) from your side of the field to the graveyard, select one monster on your side of the field. While this card remains face up on the field, the selected card cannot be targeted by the effect of a spell, trap or monster effect.

Infernal Slicer-

Elemental hero blade edge+ Evil hero Inferno wing

Effect: This monster cannot be special summoned except by "Dark Fusion. During battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose defense is lower than the attack of this card, inflict the damage as battle damage to your opponent. This card gains 500 Atk for each fire monster in both player's graveyard.

2600/2600

Description: a mechanized were wolf with a tail and wings

Plasma Symbiote-

Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Fiend-Type monster you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Defense Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, each time the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, increase its ATK by an amount equal to half the ATK of the monster it is battling until the end of the Damage Step. Destroy this card during your second End Phase after it was equipped to a monster.

800/0

Description: Looks like carnage

Synchros-

"Elemental Hero Tuner" + 1 or more non-Tuner "Evil Hero" monsters.  
This card gains 2000 attack points for every "Evil Hero" on your side of the field. If there is a "Elemental Hero" on the field this monster can attack your opponents life points directly.

?/?

Description: A fiend with white armor

Chaos Luster Gaia-

Evil Hero Chaos Luster Gaia effect :  
''Evil Hero Dark Gaia'' + ''Black Luster Soldier''  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card is Summoned, Pay 1500 Life Points. This card gains 200 ATK points for each Warrior-Type monster and 100 DEF points for each Fiend-Type monster in both player's Graveyard. When the gained ATK or DEF points are above 1000, discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.

4200/3800

Description: looks like a soldier in white with a dragon head on his head

Sleek-This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When this monster is Special Summoned, you can send either 2 monsters from your opponents' side of the Field or destroy a Spell and a Trap Card which can only have been activated during this turn. If an effect that discards cards from your hand is activated, Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. If this card is destroyed by battle, increase your Life Points by the amount of turns this card was on the field x 200.

2600/2400

Description: looks like a red Mysterio with a gun as a hand

Inferno Enforcer-

Elemental hero avian+elemental hero burstinatrix

This monster cannot be summoned except with "Dark fusion." This monster cannot be destroyed in battle. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster

2100/1200

Description: Looks like a metalic angel from X-men evolution

Dark Joiner-

This monster cannot attack your opponent directly unless equiped with "Honorless charge." When this monster is used for the synchro summon of an "Evil Hero" synchro monster, you may special summon an "Evil hero" monster from your hand.

1500/1500

Description: A ninja in blood red clothes

Devil Neos-level 12, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Evil Hero Dark Gaia"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card gains 500 ATK for Each "Evil Heor", "Elemental Hero" or "Destiny Hero" in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove send the top 4 cards of your Deck from play to destroy every card on the field except this card. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

5000/5000

Description: a fiendishly black armored warrior with a sword and a spiked shield

Thorn-

When this card is involed in battle, destroy one card your opponent controls except for the one this card battles

1600/1400

Description: a disco suited plant

Fiend Joker-

When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can select 1 "elemental hero" or "evil hero" fusion monster and special summon it (ignoring summoning conditions) and switch the attack target to that monster. At the end of the turn in which this affect was activated, destroy this card and the fusion monster summoned by it is returned to your fusion deck.

0/0

Description: The joker with an Uzi

Striker-

Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, by removing from play 3 "Evil Hero", "Elemental Hero", or "Destiny Hero" cards in your Graveyard, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero", or "Elemental Hero" card from your Deck in Face-up Defense position, your Deck is then shuffled.  
-Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, your opponent draws 1 card.  
-Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero", "Elemental Hero", or "Destiny Hero" from your Graveyard to your Side of the Field.  
-Draw 5 cards, then discard 3 cards from your hand.  
When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero Infector", or "Evil Hero Destructor" from your Deck to your Side of the Field, your Deck is then shuffled

700/200

description: a man with torn black armor with a sword and long silver hair

Synchronion-

1 Tuner + 1 or more "Evil Hero" Non - Tuner monsters  
This Card cannot be chosen as an Attack Target. When this Card is Synchro - Summoned Successfully, Take 1 Card with "Evil Hero" in it's name from your Deck and put it in your Hand. While there is a Monster with "Evil Hero" in it's name face-up on your side of the Field (excluding this Card), this Monster cannot be chosen as an Attack target. For every face-up Monster with "Evil Hero" in it's name on your side of the field, this card gains 100 ATK and DEF points When this Card is Destroyed, you can pay 500 Life Points to negate the Opponent's Attacks for the next turn.

2600/2100

description: looks a lot like the ultimate vehicroid card

Vampiric Drainer-

1 'Elemental Hero' monster + 1 'Evil Hero' monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion." When this card destroys a monster in battle, your opponent must discard cards from the top of their deck equal to the level of the destroyed monster.

3000/2000

description: looks like the neos

Terror storm-

"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Bubbleman"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with a Fusion Summon by the effect of "Dark Fusion". By sending 1 card (except this card) from your side of the field to the graveyard, select one monster on your side of the field. While this card remains face up on the field, the selected card cannot be targeted by the effect of a spell, trap or monster effect.

2800/2800

description: has long silver hair and grey skin, dressed in rags with gold on feet, and has red wings

Dark Bubbleman-

effect:This card is also treated as "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". If this card is used as a Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Summon of an "Evil Hero" monster, it is uneffected by the effects of Trap Cards. If you control no mosters, you can pay 800 Life Points to draw two cards.

800/1200

description: a blonde haired man in a blue jumpsuit

dark avian

effect:This card is also treated as "Elemental Hero Avion". If this card is used as a Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Summon of an "Evil Hero" monster, increase that monster's ATK by 700. Once per turn, if you did not attack during your Battle Phase, this card can attack directly during your Main Phase.

1000/900

description: Looks like dark neos

dark clayman

effect:This card is also treated as "Elemental Hero Clayman". If this card is used as a Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Summon of an "Evil Hero" monster, it can attack while in Defense Position. You can flip this card into Face-down Defense Position once per turn.

800/2000

description: looks like a golem created out of clay

Hell Chariot-

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can select and Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" monster with 2000 or less ATK except "Evil Hero Hell Chariot", from your Deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack during this turn.

1850/500

description: looks like a flaming chariot being pulled by a phoenix

Bellument-

effect:"Evil Hero Dark Avian" + "Evil Hero Dark Burstinatrix" + "Evil Hero Dark Clayman" + "Evil Hero Dark Bubbleman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH. When this card is Fusion Summoned, You can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon one "Evil Hero" monster used as a Fusion Material Monster for this Fusion Summon from your Graveyard.

1800/1800

description: a large purple and blue fiend

Dark Speed Neos-

Cannot be Special Summoned. Can only be Normal Summoned by Tributing 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" and 1 Level 4 or higher "Evil HERO" monster you control. Once per turn: you can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your hand to increase this card ATK by 500 until your End Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle: send the top card from your opponent Deck to the Graveyard. Activate oe of the following effects depending of the type of the card:  
•Monster: inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the sent monster x200.  
•Spell: inflict 500 damage to both players.  
•Trap: both players discard 1 card.

2500/0

description: looks like a green neos with turbines on it

Dark Avenger-

"Evil Hero Dimension Chaser" + "Evil Hero Shadow Hunter"

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". When this card is Fusion Summoned, return 1 "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" from your Graveyard to your Deck and draw 2 cards. Once per turn, you can discard 1 "Dark Fusion" or "Dark Calling" and destroy 1 face-up card on your opponent's side of the field.

2500/2100

description: venom

Abyss Deity-

If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of "Abyssal Threshold", select 1 "Evil Hero" monster from your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the combined Levels of all "Evil Hero" monsters you control x 300.

?/?

description: looks like a grey manbeast with a tail and spikes

Necro Wing-

"Evil Hero Wild Cyclone" + "Elemental Hero Necroshade"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Dark Fusion". This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap and Spell Cards. One time only, you can Special Summon one Monster from your Graveyard in Face-up Attack Position.

2500/1500

description: has devil wings, makeshift armor, and long brown hair

Raticicle-

Effect:According to the number of "Evil Hero" monsters on the Field except this card activate one of the following effects:  
-1:this monster cannot be destroyed by WATER monsters.  
-2:This monster cannot be targeted by WATER monsters.  
-3:If this monster battles a WATER monster with a higher ATK destroy the enemy monster.  
If this monster is destroyed by battle Draw 2 cards.

1400/1300

description: a human like rat wearing green robe

Shadow Hunter-

While this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove it from play along with 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to add 1 "Dark Calling" from your Deck to your hand.

1000/1000

description: an inverted color spider man venom style

Doom Commander-

1 "Elemental Hero" monster + 1 "Elemental Hero" or "Evil Hero" monster  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". If this card is Fusion Summoned with 2 "Elemental Hero" Fusion Material Monsters with different names, all face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK and DEF, until the End Phase. During battle between this attacking card and a face-up Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than this card's ATK, change the attack target to face-up Attack Position. Then, this card gains 600 ATK during the Damage Step only.

3200/2700

description: a man with two green swords that glow with blue energy

Malicious Claw-

"Evil Hero Malicious Edge" + 1 DARK Monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". When this card is Special Summoned, you can remove up to 3 "Evil Hero" cards in your Graveyard from play and destroy the same number of cards on your opponent's side of the field.

3200/2000

description: looks like an inverted X-men suit wolverine

Black Sword-

1 Fiend-Type monster + 1 or more "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster(s) This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 200 x the number of "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", and "Evil Hero" monsters used to Fusion Summon this card. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys 1 monster your opponent controls by battle, it can attack 1 other monster your opponent controls.

0/0

description: a man in a hoodie and jeans with black wings and a sword

Supreme King-

This monster gets the following effect(s) while you control the following card(s):

● Neo-Space: This card cannot be destroyed by card effect  
● Yubel: You take no Battle Damage involving this card  
● Elemental Hero Neos: This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)

2500/2100

description: you should already know it

Speed lord- level 9, wind attribute, fiend type, effect: "Evil Hero Speed Knight" + "Evil Hero Dark Speed Knight" + "Evil Hero Golden Speed Knight" This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. By discarding 2 card from your hand to the Graveyard, you can select 2 face-up monsters on your side of the field with DEF equal to or less then the DEF of this card.. The selected monsters can attack your opponents Life Points Directly.

Eclipse Nova- Level 9, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Elemental Hero Nova" + "Evil Hero Soul Crusher"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. During your opponent's Battle Phase, all monsters they control are changed to face-up Attack Position and each monster they control must attack this card.

3650/3400

description: a mechanized gundam

Armageddon- level 12, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Nova" + 3 or more Fiend-Type monsters This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. This card must attack all monsters your opponent control once each if able. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher. Once, you can pay half your Life Points to destroy every other card on the field and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.

?/0

description: a beast made of darkness

Volvagia- level 12, fiend type, fire attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" + "Evil Hero Dark Gaia"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". You can pay 4000 Life Points to send all cards in both players' hands and on the field to the Graveyard, except this card. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card that is sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

4800/2000

description: a giant lava golem

Primordial Ooze- level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" + "Evil Hero Soul Crusher" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". While this card is in face-up Attack Position, any effect damage you would take from a card effect is inflicted to your opponent instead. Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

2550/0

Description: a monster made of blue ooze with armor on it

Magma Enforcer- level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" + "Elemental Hero Nova" + "Elemental Hero Blaze Lady" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can pay 700 Life Points to destroy 1 card on the field. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase.

2700/0

Description: A man made of magma and with fire surrounding it

Infernal Chariot-level 4, fiend type, fire attribute, effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can select and Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" monster with 2000 or less ATK except "Evil Hero Hell Chariot", from your Deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack during this turn.

1850/0

Description: An exact look alike of Evil hero hell chariot

Life Eater-level 10, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Once per turn, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the selected monster + 500 until the End Phase.

0/2000

description: a gigantic worm made up of blue strings

Nightmare Excellon-level 4, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: When this card battles, it gains 700 ATK during the Damage Step only. Once per turn, you can pay 500 Life Points to destroy 1 card on the field.

female

Eclipse Wing-level 7, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Avian" + "Evil Hero Dark Catastrophe" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" monster with 2000 or less ATK from your Deck. It cannot declare an attack this turn.

2600/2000

description: a woman in a one piece with silver skin and blue hair. She also wears a helmet that goes down with her hair

Infernal Enforcer-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" or "Evil Hero" card in your Graveyard. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher.

2500/2100

description: a pale skinned and blue haired woman with bat wings and a small suit of armor

Infernal Wing-

"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with ""Dark Fusion"". During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher.

2100/1200

description: a woman with grey angel wings, a visor, a short skirt with an outflowing cape, a small suit of armor covering her top, and claws as hands. She also has blue hair in a spiky manner and pale blue skin.

Blue Flamedge-

Dark/Fiend-Fusion-Effect/Level 8/ATK 2800/DEF 1000  
"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" + "Elemental Hero Bladedge"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. By discarding 1 card from your hand, Negate the effect of any Spell Card that targets this monster you control and destroy it.

Description: a blue skinned woman with a suit that goes around her chest and is in a V-shape. She also has long green hair, as well as eyes, with four tribal symbols on her face. Her armor collapses around her arms and has spikes sticking out of it. Her armor is primarily red with some gold and a lesser amount of blue

Light Banisher-level 9, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Burstinztrix" + "Evil Hero Infernal Esper" + "Evil Hero Soul Crusher" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". When this card is Special Summoned, send every card on the field to the Graveyard except this card. This card gains 400 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard by this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

2500/2000

Description: A human looking woman with long blue hair and horns, as well as a succubus tail and wings. She wears a small suit of armor covering her chest, and a skirt around her legs. She wears one long stocking and her other leg has a boot on it. She has tribal markings all over her body

Inferno Vampire Empress-level 10, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" + 1 Zombie type monster This card cannot be special summoned except by "Dark Fusion". Once, while this card is face up on the field, you may select 1 face-up Zombie-type monster on your opponent's side of the field. Send your Deck to the Graveyard, and this card gains ATK equal to the selected monster's ATK.

2900/2700

Description: She has blonde hair and extremely pale skin, and wears a dress made of fabric alone. She has leather surrounding her hands.

Vampire Empress II Ilya-level 10, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: 1 "Evil Hero" Fusion monster + 1 "Vampire" monster The controller of this card loses 1 card off of the top of their deck during each of their standby phases (this is not optional). Control of this card cannot switch. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by using "Dark Fusion". This card cannot be removed from the field unless it is destroyed by battle. If this card is destroyed in battle and not sent to the graveyard, draw 2 cards.

3300/2850

Description: She wears a strange suit that leaves her stomach and legs open and only covers her chest and the upper part of her legs. She has black wings on her back and horns in her head. She has black hair and black eyes. She also has boots that go up to the middle of her legs.

Dark Flare Phoenix-"Elemental hero burstinatrix + 2 dark attribute monsters"

This monster cannot be special summoned or set without the effect of "Dark Fusion" When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict 1000 points of damage on your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed in battle, you may discard the top two cards on your deck to the graveyard in order to special summon this card back to your side of the field.

2200/1800

Description: Looks like the phoenix from X-men

Dark Devourer-level 12, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Infernal Esper" + "Evil Hero Soul Crusher" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". The original ATK of this card is equal to the number of Fiend-Type monsters in either Graveyard x 800. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy every card on the field except this card. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard from play to destroy 1 card on the field or have this card gain ATK equal to the Level of the removed monster x 300.

?/0

Description: a woman in a red kimono tied together with a red string. She has a fan as her weapon of choice. She also has long black hair, pale skin, demon horns, and red, glowing eyes

Infernal Darkshot-level 6, fiend type, fire attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card successfully destroys a monster it can attack once again by sending 1 card from your Spell/Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard.

2100/1200

description: She is a pale skinned beauty in a blue and red kimono with a ribbon tying it. She has black hair with blue ribbons in it. She also has cat like eyes and wristbands

Darkening Infernal Darkshot-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Evil Hero Infernal Darkshot + Elemental Hero Sparkman This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each card in your Graveyard that includes "Evil Hero" in its card name. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card successfully destroys a monster it can attack once again by sending 1 card from your Spell/Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard.

2500/2100

description: the twin of blue flame edge.

Dark Catastrophe-level 6, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" monster from your hand or Graveyard.

2400/2000

Description: She is capable of summoning out a demon of epic size. She wears a dark blue dress with a skirt underneath of it. She also has silver hair and grey eyes. She is a little pale, but still looks very human.

Deathstrike-level 10, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Necroshade" + "Evil Hero Malicious Edge" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" from your Graveyard. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

3450/2850

Description: a pale skinned warrior in a black suit of armor. That part of her looks human, but her hair turns into a weapon like Renji's from bleach. She also has a strange red crown

Darkness Inferno Wing-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman" This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon from a [Dark Fusion]. When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, and the attack strength is higher than that defense strength, deal the difference in damage directly to your opponent's life points. When this card destroys a monster as result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, deal the damage directly to your opponent equal to the higher value of attack strength and defense strength of the destroyed monster. This card gains 300 ATK for every Fiend in your graveyard.

2500/2100

Description: She wears a school girl outfit with long boots and guns in it. She has guns sticking out of her boots. She also has mechanical wings attached to her in the form of a backpack. She also has a two sided axe with a long hold for it.

Darkening Inferno Wing-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Evil Hero Inferno Wing + Elemental Hero Sparkman This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each card in your Graveyard that includes "Evil Hero" in its card name. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher.

2500/2100

description: She has butterfly wings colored of white, and a feminine suit of armor. She has braided blonde hair and blue eyes. Her armor parts a foot down from her stomach.

ShadowLady-level 4, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: Once per turn, if "Elemental Hero Sparkman" exists in your Graveyard, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster on the field. If you activate this effect, and this card attacks an opponent's monster this turn, this card gains 300 ATK until the end of the Damage Step only.

1500/1300

description: She has purple boots, purple gloves, and a tiny purple dress. She has grey wings with a purple outline to it. She also has blonde hair and green eyes.

Death Wing-level 11, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" + "Evil Hero Infernal Gainer" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion" This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each "Evil Hero", "Elemental Hero" or "Destiny Hero" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "Evil Hero" Monster in your Graveyard to destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher.

0/0

description: She has long purple hair and eyes, she also has pale skin and horns, and looks like a teenager. She has on a purple thong and bra, and she also has long leather purple gloves and boots. She also has two sets of horns on her head, unlike the other. She has a leather choker with a gem on it. She also has four wings on her back

Eclipse- level 7, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental hero Necroshade" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as LIGHT. This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

2000/2850

description: A woman with white hair and pale skin. She has blue eyes. She also wears a crystalline armor over her chest and a thong. She has aqua blue gloves and boots.

Cataclysm- level 12, fiend type, fire attribute, effect: "Evil Hero Infernal Chariot" + "Evil Hero Dark Catastrophe" + "Evil Hero Soul Crusher" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. You can pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all other cards on the field. During each of your End Phases, destroy 2 cards on the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" monster from your Graveyard or Hand.

4150/2200

Description: a woman wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. She also has heels. She wears a white mask and has dark black hair.

Dark Punisher-level 8, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 "Evil Hero" monster. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent during each of your Standby Phases. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.

3500/0

Description: a woman with sea blue eyes and blue hair. She wears leather armor with silver outlined. She has guns attatched to her sides

Darkness-level 10, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Blaze Lady" + "Elemental Hero Necroshade" This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon it during the next turn's Standby Phase. When this card is Special Summoned this way, it gains 700 ATK.

2450/0

description: A pale woman with red hair and green eyes. She also wears a long trench coat and has red tribal marks in an upward fashion all over her body. She also has nunchucks and pants. She has the ability to summon out skeletal hands

Ain Soph Aur- Level 12, fiend type, light attribute, effect: "Elemental Hero Crystalline Prodigy" + 3 or more "Evil Hero" monsters This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion". he original ATK of this card is equal to the combined ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. Once, you can remove from play 3 "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monsters you control to destroy every other card on the field. Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters' effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation

?/0

Description: a pale woman with red eyes and blue hair. She wears what looks to be royal armor. She has on a metal skirt and stockings, as well as a metal chest protector and gloves. She also has long pointed ears.

Bone Crusher-level 3, fiend type, dark attribute, effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks or is attacked , it gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only.

500/0

Description: A silver haired tan woman with gold eyes. She has chest armor that goes around her kneck and shows the bottom part of her chest. She also has a small grey armor skirt. Her hair is held up by a ribbon and her arms are large red with metal bracers around the hand. Her feet are also large and red with five claws at the end of them. She has a long spiked tail.

Lovely fire-level 6, warrior type, fire attribute, effect: As long as this card remains face up on your field, your opponent cannot attack any other monster besides this one. The monster that destroys this monster is sent to the graveyard at the end of the turn.

Sky witch- level 4, warrior type, wind attribute, effect: this card cannot be special summoned. This card is not effected by your opponents card effects. Once per turn this card can attack your opponents life points.

Winged despair-level 5, warrior type, light attribute, effect: During battle between this attacking card and a defense position monster whose DEF is lower than this card, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent.

Korintzia-Flip: Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Evil Hero" Fusion Monster in face-up Attack position. Destroy the Fusion Monster after your second Standby Phase.

1100/1200

description: Think of lust from FMA with black wings on her back, long purple hair, and a red dress instead of black.

dark burstinatrix-

This card is also treated as "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". If this card is used as a Fusion Material monster for a Fusion Summon of an "Evil Hero" monster, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. If this card destroys a monster by battle, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

1200/800

description: looks like the triplet of blue flame edge

night slash-

Toss a coin 4 times. If all results are Heads, increase the ATK of this card by 4000 until your End Phase. If all results are Tails, decrease the ATK of 1 other monster you control by 4000 until your End Phase. If the result is 3 Heads and 1 Tails, increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 2000. If the result is 1 Heads and 3 Tails, decrease the ATK and DEF of up to 2 other monsters you control by 2000. If the result is 2 Heads and 2 Tails, increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control by 1000, excluding this card.

0/0

description: a pale skinned woman with a staff and black hair with green eyes. She wears a battle skirt and a sleeveless armor. She also wears long gloves and boots.

death wing

Elemental hero avian + 2 dark attribute monsters

This monster cannot be special summoned except by the effect of "dark fusion. During the damage step, you may discard the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard to increase this card's attack by 1000. If you used this card's effect, this card cannot declare an attack on this card's next battle phase.

2400/1200

description: A three eyed woman with velvet red wings and horns on her head. She is pale and wears red gloves and stockings. She also has on a small skirt and sleeveless upperbody armor. She also has a tail

shadow commander-

The fusion material monsters can be any 2 "evil hero" monsters. This card cannot be special summoned except through dark fusion. Your opponent cannot activate any spell or trap cards during the battle phase.

2300/500

description: She wears a long purple skirt with heels as well as a purple blouse that shows her stomach but covers her arms. She has purple hair in a pony tail and purple eyes.

Inferno cyclone-

Effect:Elemental Hero Burstinatrix + Elemental Hero Wildheart  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion".  
If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, destroy all Set Spell and Trap Cards your opponent card cannot be destroyed by battle.

2700/2400

Description: A woman in a strange red armor with her face covered by a veil.


End file.
